


Black Flowers Blossom

by raxilia_running



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Melancholy, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Dietro quella sottile barriera, c’è una notte senza fine.Dietro quella sottile barriera, c’è l’infinito senza scampo.Dietro quella sottile barriera, c’è il nulla.Due bambini, rimasti completamente soli, vagano nella notte dell'Universo, provando emozioni a cui non sanno dare ancora un nome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ma che cos'è questa? Una flashfic? Forse. La sagra dell'angst? Suppongo di sì. Raxy che sclera? Sicuramente. E' che oggi c'era questa bellissima puntata che chiudeva la prima parte della seconda serie di "Sailor Moon" e si discuteva su Twitter con **princess21ssj** (a cui dedico questa robaccia, mi scuso per ciò ç_ç) che Ale e Ann (nella versione giapponese si chiamavano Ali e An, mi pare) fossero proprio due bei "cattivi" (anche se è riduttivo definirli così), e che nel fandom nessuno che ci scriva qualcosa sopra e... Niente, poi mi sono messa ad ascoltare "Teardrops" dei Massive Attack ed è uscita fuori... Questa cosa sul passato di Ale e Ann. Perché mi si è piantata davanti l'immagine di questi due bimbi rimasti soli dopo il massacro orrendo del loro popolo, questi bambini soli nello spazio a farsi domande, a provare sentimenti e... ç_ç Ok, la pianto, tanto le mie note non servono a niente! é_é Il titolo, soltanto, preso dalla canzone dei Massive Attack, come i versi che aprono la fanfiction, mi sembrava adatto a loro due e davvero pare che l'Universo emetta un "rumore di fondo", o così dicevano sul mio libro di fisica del liceo... Ok, basta, me ne vado. ç_ç

_Love, love is a verb_   
_Love is a doing word_   
_Fearless on my breath_   
_Gentle impulsion_   
_Shakes me makes me lighter_   
_Fearless on my breath_   
_**{Teardrops | Massive Attack}** _

 

Dietro quella sottile barriera, c’è una notte senza fine.

Dietro quella sottile barriera, c’è l’infinito senza scampo.

Dietro quella sottile barriera, c’è il nulla.

«Tu pensi che faccia freddo, lì fuori?».

Quello di Ann è appena un sussurro, mentre i polpastrelli delle sue dita pallide sfiorano appena il campo di forza creato dall’Albero Oscuro, un guscio esile che li ripara e li separa da un ambiente sterile e ostile a qualsiasi forma di vita.

Ostilità… Un sentimento greve che ha riempito i suoi occhi e le sue orecchie fin da quando ne ha ricordo, una sensazione viscida e urticante che si porta ormai incollata addosso – come una seconda pelle – da troppo tempo. Quella barriera e l’Albero che l’ha creata sembrano i soli a esserne immuni.

All’interno come all’esterno di quella bolla non c’è altro che un rancore ostinato, che allunga le sue affusolate dita verso di lei, cercando di ghermirla e ucciderla com’è successo a tutti gli altri.

Almeno lì, _adesso_ , non c’è più nulla che possa farle del male.

Almeno lì, _adesso_ , non ci sono altri che loro due.

Almeno lì, _adesso_ , non c’è altro che un consolante silenzio e…

«… Non ti sembra di sentire uno strano suono? Un’armonia che non fa rumore…».

Sono bisbigli, i suoi. Potrebbe parlare al nulla come potrebbe parlare a se stessa ma Ale, subito alle sue spalle, li sente tutti quanti. È una voce familiare, la sua, l’unica che non si sia mai rivolta a lui urlando frasi contorte da un odio senza senso; l’unica che abbia mai potuto considerare “voce”, tanto per cominciare.

«È la prima volta che lo sento…» annuisce appena il bambino, socchiudendo gli occhi e captando un ronzio sommesso che ascolta per la prima volta. È difficile abituarsi al silenzio. Ora che ce n’è così tanto… così troppo, è una sensazione quasi più opprimente delle urla disperate che li hanno perseguitati così a lungo.

Ha quasi dimenticato cosa significhi concentrarsi per sentire i suoni più umili e discreti.

«Ti piace questa… musica, Ann?».

Parole, il cui significato è a loro quasi sconosciuto, faticano a uscir fuori dalle labbra di Ale e producono un suono ancor più strano una volta che riecheggiano nell’atmosfera rarefatta che li protegge.

«… Non lo so, Ale… Però ascoltandola mi sembra di… avere meno paura…».

La voce di Ann è ridotta a un sussurro, come sempre. Lei non urla mai. Non lo ha mai fatto, neanche quando quella famosa paura li aveva afferrati entrambi, nei giorni dolorosi che si sono appena lasciati alle spalle.

Eppure c’è qualcosa nelle sue parole, qualcosa che Ale non ha mai sentito prima, proprio come quel sottile rumore di fondo che penetra attraverso la barriera. Qualcosa che Ale non riesce a spiegarsi ma che pure lo spinge a sollevare una mano, stringendo appena la spalla della bambina.

«Imparerò a modularla, questa melodia… Più forte… Così avrai ancora meno paura».

Non sa _perché_ desideri una cosa del genere. Non sa _cosa_ lo spinga ad impegnarsi in una simile promessa. Meno ancora capisce cosa sia quella strana smorfia che, timidamente, sta comparendo sul volto di Ann alle sue parole ma non sembra esprimere dolore.

Ha… qualcosa di dolce.

Torna a fissare l’orizzonte nero, Ann, lo sguardo perso in quel vuoto immenso senza scampo.

C’è qualcosa che pesa un po’ di meno sopra il cuore, proprio lì dove Ale ha posato la sua mano.

Ann non sa cosa sia ma, per ora, basta così.

Basta che Ale continui a restarle accanto.


End file.
